


The Moon Landing

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Epic Friendship, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Government Conspiracy, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith is pretty big into conspiracy theories (because he's a huge meme). His boyfriend ends up getting into them a little too. It's something nerdy they bond over... And it's cute.Oneshot/drabble





	The Moon Landing

"So," Lance said one day as he was hanging out with his boyfriend. "Do you think the moon landing was fake?"

Keith paused. It was a good question There was evidence of it being real, and of it being fake too... A lot of stuff had to be taken into consideration. So instead of actually answering, he just said: 

"I'd fake a moon landing for you."

Lance's eyes lit up and if for some reason he was ever animated like in a tv show, maybe on Netflix, he'd have heart eyes. "Really??"

His smile was cute. Keith continued. "I've hacked every impenetrable government database...except your heart."

Lance beamed. "Aw babe!"

They smooched. But behind them was Hunk, and he'd just heard everything... 

"...what the singular fuck."


End file.
